Coffee Shop AU
by RainingHotdogs
Summary: AU Dean owns and works in a coffee shop, one day Castiel happens to come in they have a connection etc it's Destiel so not exactly a mystery what will happen.


The sound of the bell tinkling as the door to the coffee shop opened caused Dean to look up from his near OCD level of shelf stacking. It had been an incredibly slow day with only a handful of customers coming in, it was this damn heat wave, of course Dean couldn't just shut the shop even for a few days, it was his only source of income but hardly anyone it seems had ventured far from their fridges.

That was why when the when this guy entered wearing a full length trench coat Dean could was so shocked he barely even noticed how ridiculously good looking this guy was, but he soon did.

'Hello...' The man waved his hand in front of Deans face and that was when he realised he was staring. 'Aren't you hot under that?' he exclaimed without thinking then turned a light shade of pink thinking about what exactly was under that. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright' the strangers blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement, 'I guess it is a bit hot to be wearing this but I wasn't really thinking about temperature when I left the house.'

'How can you not it's like the hottest day of the year!' Dean realised he was being a bit rude but was just so shocked that this man had barely noticed the heat.

'I was late for work' He didn't say anything else so Dean was a bit worried he'd offended this potential customer and proceeded to take his order.

The man paid for his coffee, tipping quite generously then left. Dean got back to stacking and re-stacking the shelves but couldn't shake the image of this strange man in a trench coat out of his mind.

* * *

'Maybe he'll come back' Charlie said excitedly, 'then I'll get to see your crush! I can't believe I missed it, stupid heat wave' Charlie was Deans best friend and co-owner of the coffee shop, Dean had only meant to mention the man in the trench coat but Charlie had picked up on how he hesitated on the description and grilled him for answers.

'He's not my crush, and that was the first time I saw him here so I doubt it.' Dean said somewhat glumly, it was true just because this guy was hot and interested Dean didn't mean he had a crush, crushes were for teenage school girls.

Charlie decided not to press the subject just grinned and turned to serve their next customer. It was the end of the week and today marked the end of the heat wave so the shop had gotten busier; it was quite popular in the area.

* * *

It was the next week; one week exactly after Dean had met the mysterious man in the trench coat when in he strolled just after four in the afternoon. He smiled at Dean before giving his order and sitting at one of the stools at the counter. Dean continued serving his customers all the while looking over at the man every few minutes. Charlie had noticed and kept smiling at him.

Eventually the line of customers ran out so Dean went out back to check the stock. Charlie followed him 'Oh my Gosh he's really hot, for a guy' She beamed at him and continued for a few minutes about how adorable Dean and the trench coat guy would be together ' I did love his trench coat, nice look he's got going kinda like hey I'm mysterious but cool and suave' Dean grunted in frustration, 'It's never gonna happen Charlie so just drop it yeah'

'Err no. What are you doing back here anyways? Got talk to him!' Dean went back to the front of the shop, not to check on the man in the trench coat of course, but it didn't matter for he had already gone.

Next week, the same day and same time, just after four, Dean found himself staring into those blue pools once again. 'Same as before?' He asked.

'Yes please' Dean got the guys coffee and once again he went and sat on one of the stools by the counter. Today was quite slow so Dean let Charlie take over dealing serving the last few customers and went over to the guy in the trench coat, just to check his order was ok of course.

'Hey, everything ok?'

'Yes, everything is perfect' the man dazzled him with a smile and turned back to whatever it was he was reading.

'My names Dean by the way' Dean offered somewhat tentatively.

'I know, it says on your name tag'

'Oh ok' Dean turned a slight shade of red and looked down at his hands.

'Mine's Castiel' the man held his hand out and Dean shook it.

'Castiel huh, bit unusual. But nice, yeah definitely nice' Dean muttered the last bit to himself as Castiel smiled.

Dean made few more minutes of small talk before going back to tending to the shop. After a while Castiel left but not before saying goodbye to Dean and winking at him.

'He winked' Said Charlie, 'He winked...At you. Dude you are so in there!'

'Maybe' Dean told her everything that had transpired between them, granted it wasn't much but he did kinda hope there would be more.

'Well now we know his schedule, every Tuesday just after four, we can be prepared for next week'

'We?' Dean looked at her sceptically, sometimes Charlies plans could go a bit overboard and he didn't want to scare Castiel away.

'Yeah we, can't hook up without your wing woman giving a helping hand, I know you're hopeless dude' She grinned.

Dean was not hopeless, he was a good looking, no great looking guy who co-owned a coffee shop, he could get anyone he wanted. But Castiel was different, he felt it.

* * *

Next week Charlie had managed to skilfully serve most of the customers before Castiel had arrived and once he had sat down made a tactically placed mess, 'Oops, I am so sorry' She exclaimed

'Oh it's ok, accidents happen' He smiled kindly.

'Dean come clear this up, I'll take over the counter' She looked at Castiel again before leaving.

Dean walked over and stood cleaning the countertop in front of Castiel. 'Here let me help' Castiel offered. 'Nah don't worry about it, it'll just take me moment you sit and enjoy your coffee'.

Castiel beamed at him, he did that a lot and Dean was beginning to love the sight of that smile.

'So what's that you're reading? Looks like the same thing you been looking at the past few weeks.

'You've noticed?' Castiel arched and eyebrow and smirked as dean turned red.

'Well...Yeah... I mean there isn't much to do here, you notice things' Dean stuttered slightly.

'Well if you must know Dean' Castiel emphasised his name slightly, 'It's one of my students portfolios, a different one each week but they come in the same cover so it's easy to think they are the same.'

'Student? You're a teacher?' Dean said, surprised, he'd imagined that this man was... well he didn't know but certainly not a teacher.

'Yes, I teach art at the nearby college'

'Art? So are you an artist then?'

'I dabble in my spare time, but really I love the teaching, seeing a student achieve a great piece of art is more fulfilling than making my own.' Wow Castiel really like this teaching gig, Dean thought it was kind of adorable.

'Sounds like you really enjoy it'

'I do' Castiel smiled to himself and looked deep in thought as he drank his coffee, 'Well I must be going now Dean, but thank you again for the coffee, and the company' He slid his hand over Deans for a moment when handing over his money, smiled again then left.

Dean stood there for a moment in shock staring at the spot Castiel had just been in. 'Hey doofus! You're staring' Charlie yelled at him and grinned.

* * *

It carried on, every Tuesday just after four, Castiel would walk in and Dean would get his order, and every week they talked, about everything it seemed, Dean was really getting to know this guy, and every week he'd smile that smile before leaving, and every week Charlie gave him that knowing grin.

'Come on Dean, it's been like nearly three months' Charlie whined.

'No'

'Just ask him out all ready, he so wants you to'

'No, you don't know that'

'Oh come on, the deep talks, loving gazes and all the touch, dude seriously!'

'Really? You think he's into me'

'YES! Dude ask the man out before we all die of old age here!'

'Fine, but if this goes wrong and he never comes back it's your fault'

'Yeah yeah whatever, as if it would go wrong'

* * *

Next Tuesday Dean spent the entire day running through in his head what he was going to say but no matter how many times he thought about it he was still nervous. So nervous he didn't even notice Castiel come in, didn't notice him slide onto the stool and look at him expectantly, it was only when he cleared his throat looking bemusedly at him that Dean snapped out of it.

'What can I get you?' He asked

'The usual please' Dean fumbled with his notepad dropping it on the counter the turning away, rushing to get Castiel his coffee.

'Here you go' He placed it in front of him the proceeded to stand there fidgeting.

'You alright Dean, you seem a little off' Castiel looked at him worriedly. Peering at him with those damned blue eyes, brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

'You wanna go on a date? Dean hurriedly asked.

'A date?'

'Yeah, date, me and you, we can go for dinner. Or something, you know, if you want.'

Castiels face lit up, 'Yes Dean, dinner would be lovely'

'Really? I mean great, that's great. Well good. Tonight? Eight? I can pick you up if you want'

'Yeah ok, here's my address' Castiel wrote it out on a napkin and passed it to Dean who beamed at him. They continued to talk until Charlie called Dean over to help with the customers, but when he was leaving Castiel walked up to Dean before pulling him into a searing kiss. He winked while Dean stood there in shock 'see you tonight Dean'

'Dude! You totally scored'

'Yeah I guess I did' Dean muttered.

**AN: Ok first fanfic ever so don't be a dick about it, if anyone has any ideas for a title or anything let me know**


End file.
